Present
by Trixie0503
Summary: It's Kai's birthday and Misaki planned a surprise party for her crush. What happens when Misaki forgot his present?


**Just a one-shot, it popped out from the back of my head when I was lying in bed. Wow, that rhymed. Well, hope you enjoy. **

"Happy birthday Kai!" Miwa shouted as Kai entered Card Capital. Kai's stone cold face turned into a slightly warm impression. Everyone cheered as Kai smiled.

The shop was lined with streamers and balloons in every corner. Miwa and Ren pulled the cracker and pieces of paper flew over Kai. Everyone was there. Team Caesar, Team New Asteroid, Team Dreadnought, the gang and most importantly...Team Q4. Misaki was standing in front of the crowd with a bright smile. She watched the handsome brunette scan the shop with his green eyes. Misaki had decorated the place with red streamers and red, orange, yellow balloons.

"You shouldn't have." Kai answered.  
"Of course we should." Misaki said. "Stop being so modest and open your presents." Everyone stood in a line in front of him each holding a present. Each and every present made Kai's face light up ever so slightly, it brings joy to Misaki and a flutter to her heart.

Finally, it was Misaki's turn. Misaki suddenly realised that she doesn't have a present. She's been so busy preparing the party that she forgot about the present. Misaki begin to slightly panic. "Um, I, er-" Misaki stammered. Kai looked confused for a moment but he quickly caught on.  
"Oh, no need, being with you is the best present ever." Kai said pulling Misaki into an embrace.

Misaki stiffened a little but relaxing and returning the hug to "The Handsome Cold Vanguard Prince". That's what the public calls him these days, The Handsome Cold Vanguard Prince, or just The Vanguard World's Heartthrob. Apparently, the girls today think his cold cool face was "hot" and "sexy". There were some jealous glares from some stalkers outside the shop directed at Misaki but she could care less. The boy of her dreams was so close to her.

"I have a hunch that you planned this." Kai said letting her go.  
"Well, Aichi and Miwa also helped." Misaki said.  
"And you told me not to be modest." Kai teased.  
"It's cake time!" Miwa exclaimed holding the red frosting covered cake. Kai gave him a small smile.

But then it happened. Miwa walked towards Kai but stepped on a streamer and fell, dumping the cake onto Kai and Misaki. Everyone gasped. The two most popular fighters were practically demons behind the masks of The Handsome Cold Vanguard Prince and The Beautiful Merciless Vanguard Goddess. Nobody is to mess with them when they're angry, and they are angry.

Misaki slowly wiped the cream off her face and sent a death glare at Miwa who gulped. "Taishi, Miwa." Full name and a pause between words, equals certain doom. Miwa broke a cold sweat and slowly approached the two. "Go get another cake from the bakery while we clean up." Misaki hissed through gritted teeth. Miwa briefly nodded and bolted out. "Shin, clean up the floor." Shin bolted to the closet for the cleaning supplies.

Kai slightly wiped away the cake and glared daggers at the silent crowd who made a way to the bathroom for them. Misaki walked off with Kai tailing behind her. They both ducked into the bathroom as the crowd let out a sigh of relief.

"I can't believe that idiot!" Misaki shouted in frustration as she tried to get the cake out of her hair.  
"This isn't half bad if it isn't on me." Kai commented licking his frosting covered fingers.  
"Thank you, at least someone appreciates me." Misaki groaned. Kai quietly laughed.

She is so cute when she's frustrated.

He quickly shook the thought off and focused on the frosting that stained his white shirt.

Stupid Miwa.

His rough movement in attempt to remove the stain was interrupted by a pair of gentle hands. The hands took his hands away from the stain and dabbed it gently with a wet toilet paper. Misaki looked concentred yet soft with his shirt and that made his heart skipped a beat. They were barely inches apart.

Kai's sharp green eyes spotted a stain on Misaki's neck. "Your neck has some frosting on it." He commented. Misaki stepped away from him and wiped her neck.  
"Did I get it off?" She asked.  
"There's still a little, here." Kai leaned in and licked the frosting right off her neck, sending shivers through her body.

"Um, thanks." Misaki answered blushing a deep crimson.  
"You look like Dragonic Overlord's scales." Kai said while keeping a straight face. Misaki was stunned by how he could keep in his laugher when making such a comment.  
"W-Well, you could have just wiped it off with a tissue or something, not lick it right off my neck!" Misaki exclaimed.

"Then what is my present?" Kai said leaning towards Misaki.  
"P-Present?" Misaki shuttered backing away. Kai closed in until her back was against the wall and put his hands on either side of her head. "W-What present?"

"You."

Kai pressed his lips against hers ever so gently, like she would break any moment. Misaki can feel her knees buckle, her head spin and her hands tremble. When he pulled away, she slide to the floor with a shocked impression. Her finger tips traced on the sensitive skin where his lips just lingered on.

Kai kneeled down before the trembling girl and offered her his hand. She hesitantly took his hand and stood up, still in shock. Misaki leaned against the wall for support. It's pretty hard to snap back to reality when your crush just kissed you. Unless you're Kai. Kai leaned over to her and gently rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

"I know this is a bad timing, considering that we still have cake on the majority of our clothes, but I love you Misaki." Kai said with sincerity. Misaki's eyes widen at his words.  
"I-I-"  
"I understand that you can't return those feelings now but I want this to be my birthday present, a date with you." Kai said.

"I love you too."

Kai with completely taken aback by her words. "W-What?" Kai stammered.  
"I love you Toshiki Kai, always have, always will." Misaki said bravely and smash her lips onto his. Kai didn't hesitate to respond with the same passion. They just stood there making out for a few minutes until they stopped to catch their breath.

"I guess we better clean ourselves up." Misaki chuckled.  
"I think we should." Kai replied.

**Love it? Hate it? Both? Please review! **


End file.
